Not perfect without you
by Tanashiko Yui
Summary: Bertengkar sungguh tidak asing dari kegiatan kita sehari-hari. Walaupun kesal, secara tidak langsung perkelahian itu akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, bahkan tak jarang pasangan kekasih berawal dari perkelahian rutin. Lucu kan?


Bertengkar sungguh tidak asing dari kegiatan kita sehari-hari.  
Walaupun kesal, secara tidak langsung perkelahian itu akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan,  
bahkan tak jarang pasangan kekasih berawal dari perkelahian rutin. Lucu kan?

.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya. ketika kau nyaman dengan seseorang, itu bisa ditunjukkan dengan berbagai cara  
termasuk berkelahi.  
Dan ketika pasangan berkelahimu pergi, aku yakin perasaan rindu akan muncul.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya om Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi ^w^**

**Warning : gaje parah, ooc, typo (mungkin), bahasa tidak sesuai kamus, dll**

**Pairing : pasti AkaKuro~**

**Rate : T tapi mungkin di chapter ini cuma K atau K+**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus melalui kaca sebuah kamar. Merasa sudah waktunya bangun, sosok pemudai bersurai baby blue yang baru saja terjaga membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, Menampakkan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ia pun mengubah posisi menjadi duduk kemudian meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa sedikit kaku.

tok tok "tetsu sayang, bangun nak. Sudah waktunya sekolah"

"ha'i kaa-san"  
pemuda itu merapikan kamar tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah jendela. Ia berniat menyapa udara pagi tokyo dengan membuka kaca dihadapannya. Dan seperti biasa, lingkungan rumahnya cukup sepi juga membosankan. Tapi kemudian sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, ah tidak, seseorang. Karena posisinya yang kini di lantai dua tak cukup jelas melihat wajah orang tadi, Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Walaupun wajah orang tadi tak nampak jelas, dapat dipastikan orang itu mengenakan seragam teikou, seragam yang sama dengannya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan surai merah mencolok yang menarik perhatian si baby blue. Sepertinya ia terlalu fokus pada sosok orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal. Bahkan ia tak sadar waktu baginya untuk berangkat sekolah sudah di depan mata.

.

.

**KUROKO POV**

"ohayou kurokocchi~" huft, aku tau siapa yang baru saja memanggilku. Karena hanya dia seorang yang menambahkan akhiran 'cchi' kepada orang terdekatnya.

"ohayou mo, kise-kun" aku kemudian melangkah ke tempat duduk disamping pemuda pirang itu. Ia sangat bersemangat seperti biasa. Pandanganku menyisir seisi kelas.

"ne kise-kun, kenapa semua masih belum datang?"

"hee~ seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kurokocchi datang sepagi ini-ssu?"

"eh?" aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Benar juga, ini masih pukul 06.30. "sepertinya jam di rumahku terlalu cepat" gumamku.

"hahaha, kurokocchi ada-ada saja-ssu" aku kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk, berjalan menuju balkon, dan melihat pemandangan sekolah dari lantai 3. Ternyata memang benar, matahari belum terlalu nampak, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari itu?

Tap tap tap  
Entah karena apa, aku refleks menoleh ke belakang. Kupikir kise, tapi kenyataan membuat iris mataku membulat. Sosok yang kini tengah memunggungiku adalah pemuda yang kulihat tadi pagi. Ia tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku.

"sumimasen, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu. Akashi seijuro. Anak baru di kelas 10-A."

"h-ha'i" eh, kenapa aku tergagap?  
pemuda bernama akashi itu kemudian kembali menoleh kedepan dan masuk kekelasku. Dan aku berani bersumpah ia sempat tersenyum.

Eh tunggu dulu, apa dia bilang? Anak baru? Bukankah biasanya anak baru dikenalkan terlebih dahulu oleh wali kelas ku? Dan tiba-tiba saja dia memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang amat aneh bagiku. Memang pada semester 2 saat ini banyak murid pindahan baru, dan aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Tapi baru kali ini aku menemukan anak baru seaneh itu.

.

.

Michiru sensei masuk ke kelas, pelajaran sastra jepang menjadi pembuka hari ini. Boleh kuakui pelajaran michiru sensei termasuk pelajaran favoritku, karena ia sangat baik dan juga caranya menerangkan pelajaran tidak membosankan. Oh iya, michiru sensei merupakan wali kelasku. Karena itu saat ia memasuki kelas, ia memanggil akashi ke depan.

"perkenalkan murid baru kita akashi seijuro, ia baru saja pindah rumah ke tokyo karena pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya"

"onegaishimasu. Watashi wa akashi seijuro desu. Yoroshiku ne." Perkenalan diri yang begitu singkat.  
michiru sensei kemudian tersenyum dan mempersilahkan anak baru itu untuk duduk "baiklah, silahkan duduk, akashi-san" anak baru itu kan langsung datang ke kelas tanpa bimbingan guru, kenapa michiru sensei tidak bertanya apapun?

"ha'i, sensei" ia pun kemudian berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya. Yaitu didepanku. Berbagai tatapan diberikan oleh seisi kelas. Apalagi tatapan kagum para gadis. Oh ya ampun, teiko baru saja kedatangan pangeran baru. Hati-hati kise-kun, popularitasmu dalam bahaya sekarang.

Setelah 2 pelajaran mengisi kelas, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Biasanya para murid baik siswa maupun siswi akan langsung menuju kantin. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kelasku hampir penuh oleh gadis. Mengapa? Tentu saja ini akibat ulah anak baru dengan tingkat ke-sok-an dia yang tinggi. Berbagai macam penawaran keluar dari mulut siswi yang mengerubunginya.

"akashi-kun, ayo ke kantin"

"kau baru kan disini? Mari kuantar berkeliling"

"maukah kau menemaniku akashi-kun?" dan ya, masih banyak lagi. Dan yang membuatku muak adalah akashi tetap dengan wajah dinginnya membiarkan para siswi tadi mengoceh tidak jelas. Sok tenar sekali dia.

Sebenarnya aku muak berada disini. Bahkan kise-kun, aomine-kun, dan yang lain sudah mengajakku ke kantin. Tapi rasanya berdiri pun aku amat malas, karena aku harus menerobos dinding berupa manusia yang amat kokoh di sekelilingku. Akhirnya? Disinilah aku, mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku.

"maaf semua, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan kuroko tetsuya"

"he?!" dia menoleh ke arahku, diikuti oleh para siswi yang mengerubunginya.

"benar kan tetsuya?" aku hanya melongo. Dari mana ia tau namaku? Dan apa-apaan dia menyeretku ke dalam masalahnya begitu saja.  
terdengar berbagai jenis racauan mengarah padaku, begitu juga nada kekecawaan para siswi teiko. Tanpa mempedulikan keramaian di sekitarnya, ia menarik lenganku dan menerobos kerumunan gadis yang sudah agak merenggang akibat perkataannya.

"apa-apaan kau ini? Aku bukan relawanmu!" aku menarik tanganku ketika sampai di atap sekolah. Aku pun tak habis pikir kenapa ia membawaku kemari. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Ia justru terkekeh ke arahku.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?"

"pfftt.. kau ini manis sekali" ap-?! Aku bahkan tak berekspresi sedari tadi. Aku yakin wajahku sangat amat datar seperti biasanya.

"hey tuan, apa kau tidak melihat aku seorang lelaki?" wajahku memanas, karena kesal aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"yaampun, kau harus bercermin sambil mengulang perkataanmu barusan" ledeknya.

"orang aneh!"

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku semakin tak akrab dengannya. Satu fakta yang kudapat, ia selalu membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Pernah sekali ia memergokiku tengah keluar dari maji burger dengan vanilla milkshake kesukaanku. Kini ia pun memanggilku 'kuroko vanilla' uh! Menyebalkan. Dan yang lebih memuakkan rumahnya dekat dengan rumahku! Oh kami-sama.. apa salah kuroko yang baik ini?

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, sudah menjadi jadwal mingguan ku untuk membantu tou-san membersihkan gudang. Memasukkan barang-barang yang berantakan ke dalam kardus yang sudah diberi nama 'kuroko tetsuya' 'kaa-san' 'tou-san' '?' eiiit, itu bukan keisengan author nista, kardus yang terakhir berisi barang yang akan dijual atau dibuang.

Iseng, aku membongkar kardus yang bertuliskan namaku. Barang-barang semasa kecilku. Aku terus mengaduk isinya sampai sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Foto kecil dan usang. Seketika iris mataku membulat, pantas saja aku seperti mengenal akashi. Ternyata akashi mirip dengan anak kecil yang ada di foto ini bersamaku. Aku dan anak kecil bersurai merah itu nampak memakai baju pasien rumah sakit.

Ah, hanya saja anak kecil ini tersenyum manis, tidak seperti akashi yang seperti es, hiiyy. Aku pun menghampiri tou-san, bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"tou-san, apa tou-san mengenal anak ini?" tanyaku tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"hmm.. tou-san masih belum mengingatnya.. dia teman masa kecilmu, sih. Sudah begitu kalian hanya sekilas berkenalan" Tou-san nampak terdiam sebentar. "kenapa kau menanyakan itu lagi?"

"ano.. teman sekelasku mirip dengan anak ini. Hanya saja berbeda.." tiba-tiba tangan tou-san menepuk kepalaku.

"tentu saja, manusia kan beranjak dewasa, tidak seperti kau yang mungil dan imut terus" ledek tou-san. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"tou-san hidoi"

.

.

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

Yosh~ yui-chan kembali~ /gakpeduli.  
ini ff ke dua yui-chan /newbiebanget. dan yui bikinnya di tengah-tengah waktu belajar buat uts matematika besok T-T.  
gimana ceritanya? gaje kah? garing kah? yui tau T^T. makanya.. karena yui-chan baru disini, yui-chan mau minta komentar para senpai~, mohon kritik dan sarannya~ ^o^)/

oh iya, catatan aja, disini kuroko belum manggil 'akashi-kun' karena belum tau mau manggil apa. teehee~  
ini ff nyimpang banget dari cerita kurobas yang asli, seharusnya anak baru itu kise, bukan akashi. yaahhh.. author yang gak bermutu ini minta maaf ne ke para readers yang budiman~


End file.
